


just like that

by urfriendlyneighborhoodpan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, F/M, listen okay I have a lot of feelings and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan/pseuds/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say my name." (akisae)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like that

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr, thought you guys would like it maybe

There aren’t many ways to justify any of it, but in the fleeting moments before the excitement died down he had felt her arm snake around his neck to drag him down to her level and the heat of her breath against his ear, and no part of him could deny her. But when it comes down to it, he can’t quite fathom what he could’ve possibly been thinking. There are crowds out here still hurrying to meet with their friends and family and there’s no possible way they can get away with this. She leads him by the hand and weaves around people easily, and they’re outside before he can piece together an excuse to her. He mumbles something or another, but a single grin over her shoulder and he feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

He’s never done anything like this in public before.

Her car is parked somewhere out toward the outskirts of the parking lot, under a nice tall tree that provides them plenty of shade. There’s no one out here yet, and with no guarantee for time she hurries him into the passenger side and climbs onto his lap, slamming the door shut and scraping her nails up the back of his neck and into his hair.

It hurts, and when he flinches a little her eyes brighten. “W—wait, Tanaka-san—” he tries for, but she’s already dragging him forward and latching her mouth onto his. There is nothing gentle about her, she angles her head and deepens the kiss immediately, digging her nails into his scalp and sliding her tongue hot and wet between his teeth. He can’t figure where to put his hands, she’s too close, too much; she moves her hips on his lap and grinds down hard when he pulls back for air.

“ _Saeko_ ,” she hisses against his lips, and forms a fist in his hair to yank him back against the headrest. She leans away, retracts one hand to rest on his knee as she rolls upward. His eyes quickly fall from her face to her breasts and she grins wide and brilliant. “Say it.”

“W—what?”

And she suddenly has her lips on his again, eyes so big and so intense he can’t look anywhere else. “Say my name.”

“I don’t— _ah_ ,” he jumps a little, hand flying down to support himself against the seat as her hand squeezes him through his jeans. “S— _Saeko_.”

“That’s it,” she whispers, and drags the same hand up to push under his shirt. Her palm is cool and soft against his skin, a stark relief from the painful burn of her mouth and teeth on his throat. She nips and sucks and doesn’t pause for a second to let him compose himself. He’s never been with a girl so abrasively in command, but the more she touches him the more he feels himself melt underneath her. And it’s as soon as she forces a moan from deep in his chest that he realizes she’s already got him wrapped around her little finger. She bites down on his ear and he gasps and he can feel her _smiling_. “You like that?”

He doesn’t want to dignify that with an answer, but she pulls back and licks her lips and she _knows_.

She casually glances out the window and he remembers very suddenly they’re in no way alone. He frantically tries to straighten but she holds him in place. There’s no one out there just yet, but he doesn’t want to get comfortable with that.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he says, and his voice comes out shakier than he wants it to.

“In a hurry?” she asks, but she sits back on his thighs and folds her skirt up to her hips.

He swallows audibly and tries not to look when she starts tugging at his belt. Her fingers move quick and confident, nimbly pulling at the buckle and undoing his jeans. She frees him and he’s already half hard, breathless and whining as she so very lightly skims her nails up along the shaft. She pumps him dry a couple times, and the resistance pulls a groan from his throat. And it has to be that fear of being caught, that gnawing thought that someone will see them doing this that’s making his heart pound so hard, he can’t think of any other reason. She squeezes her hand around him firmly and shushes him lightly when he mumbles in protest. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, but he can’t bring himself to touch her. There’s a small part of him that’s afraid of what she’ll do or say if he does. She shifts over him until his length is snug against her, the heat of her masked only by her thin, thin underwear, and then rocks her hips toward him evenly.

“Not bad,” she comments offhandedly, briefly tracing her fingertip about the head and then creasing his shirt back to skim over his abdomen.

He’s not sure if he should take that as a compliment.

She shrugs off her jacket and drops it in the driver’s seat, guides his hands onto her waist and then reaches into the console between the seats. He doesn’t realize he’s keeping pace with her until he sees her pull out a condom, and he struggles for a moment to collect himself.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, and he knows it’s the wrong question. Tanaka Saeko has very likely never doubted herself once in her life, and from the way she laughs now it doesn’t seem like she’s about to start.

She braces one hand on his chest and tears the packet open with her teeth and tells him, “ _Yes_.”

He’s certainly attracted to her, but he’s never been so intimidated and overwhelmed like this and it leaves him reeling. The hands stroking his skin are tiny and soft, and she looks so small on him he’s afraid of hurting her. But he’s just as equally afraid of her ferocity, the complete certainty with which she touches him and the way her eyes gleam feral. She rolls the condom on for him and just as quickly rises up to envelope him, to sink down onto his length. She gasps and pauses for a second to accommodate, and he makes the mistake of thinking her vulnerable.

Before he can get a word out, she snakes a fist in his hair and yanks him forward for a kiss. And it’s all teeth, all tongue, all wet and burning. She gyrates, and settles for a quick, hard rhythm. Nothing at all what he’s used to, and she moves with such fervor he has to stable her with a hand and swallow his grunts. She leans back her weight on her hand, steadied on his knee, and gathers a fistful of his jacket to bounce on his lap. Her eyes glance almost indifferently out the window and then flutter shut, opening her mouth around a low moan. He tries to hold onto her hips, but as the flush on her face spreads down to her throat and then cleavage, he relents and pushes one hand up her shirt to spread over her back, to support her better. He leans in to kiss her shoulder, and then her jawline, and she meets him in the middle.

Her mouth tastes like bubblegum and cherries.

He wraps one arm around her and pulls her into him, slowing their pace to a grind. She cards her fingers through his hair and tilts his head back, angling him to the side so that she can suck on his jugular. She rolls her hips and bites down and it’s all he can do not to finish right there.

She leaves trails of throbbing skin behind, and when the collar of his shirt unfortunately blocks the path, she skips right back up to torment his ear with her teeth.

And there she whispers, “ _Touch me_.”

The mounds of her breasts are full and soft, he kisses along her cleavage, what her tank top allows, and reaches a hand to tug down at both her shirt and her bra cup. She arches her back to give him better access and when his tongue finally flickers out to trace the skin she gives a pleasant laugh, lilting higher when he jerks back in surprise.

Her nipple is pierced. And never having been faced with this, he hesitates for a second before taking one small silver ball between his teeth and tugging lightly. Her nails scrape over the back of his neck and she hisses, “ _That’s it_.”

He sucks her nipple into his mouth and focuses for a moment on the tiny metal ring, and then releases her skin wetly to give the same attention to her other breast. When he straightens, her eyes are darker and she’s biting her lip. He’s been with women before, but none like her. He doesn’t know what to do to make her feel good beyond the very basics, and so he decides to wing it a little.

As far as he can tell, she very much enjoys being in control.

“Don’t let me come before you do,” he says, despite the telltale tightening in his middle.

She doesn’t skip a beat. “Then make me come.”

And so he licks his fingertips, forces her underwear aside further, and strokes her clit roughly. Part of him wants to flinch at this—he’s never treated one like that before—but it all falls away when her hips snap forward into his touch. She gasps and then moans and then chuckles breathlessly. He hesitantly nips at her throat and she shivers, pulls at his hair and then pushes him in closer. He can feel her muscles pulsing hard around him, the little flutters of her walls. The pace is uneven and broken but she doesn’t stop for a second, tipping her head back and sinking her nails into his skin.

“Just like that,” she breathes, languidly returning the kiss he aims for the corner of her mouth. “You’re so good, don’t stop.”

He feels lightheaded, something about her voice is making his chest warm. He isn’t really thinking when he asks, “Do you want me to say your name again?”

She’s laughing, but it’s good, it’s so good; it’s making his whole body tingle and he wants to do it, too. She kisses him and it’s all teeth, all tongue, all wet and burning and _good_. She speeds up and curiously pushes her hand back under his shirt to play with his nipple. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until she pinches, and a spark of heat jolts down his spine and makes him gasp. “Say my name.”

“S—Saeko,” he mumbles, and the friction between them is so hot and so good he can’t even think anymore.

She bites his lower lip and tugs toward her lightly. “Again.”

“Saeko.” Her hands are sliding down his sides, and she’s purposely squeezing him between her thighs. “ _Saeko_.”

“Good boy,” she says, and then grips his hair and yanks him back against the headrest again. “Now make me come.”

He doesn’t hesitate this time. He flicks and then pinches her clit between his fingers and brings her down hard on him. She jerks and hisses and squeezes her eye shut, steadying her herself on his shoulders as she locks up.

From between her teeth, she growls, “ _Akiteru_ ,” and it sounds heavenly.

He can’t stop himself from coming apart beneath it, and so with a curse and a grunt he holds her in place as she’s enjoying her high and thrusts upward a few times, holding, and then sinking back into the seat with a sated sigh.

He doesn’t expect her to stay there for too long, and as soon as she appears to catch her breath, she turns her head on his shoulder to leave a surprisingly soft kiss on his throat. She pushes herself back and smiles, “Thanks.”

He’s not sure how to respond, and she’s already climbing off of him to settle in the driver’s seat. He licks his lips and straightens up, watching her rifle about in the glove compartment for a small packet of tissues and wipe herself clean. She hands him a few and they wrap the condom up in a ball of them before she discards them in a bag of trash she has in the backseat. She fixes herself back up, combs down her hair with her fingers, and then offers him a stick of gum.  
He tucks himself back into his jeans as he chews, and then immediately comes back to his senses and glances out the window. People have begun to exit the building toward their cars, but it doesn’t appear as if anyone had seen them. When he turns back to her, she’s watching him with an amused gleam in her eyes. “You are pretty handsome,” she comments, and her smile widens when he feels his face burn a little.

“Thank you,” he says, and he suddenly feels out of place. They did go to high school together but they were certainly never friends, and by all means they’re two completely different people. Beyond what they just shared, he doesn’t think they have very much in common.

“Your cock is pretty, too,” she adds, and when he sputters she laughs flippantly. “We’re going a little backwards here, but would you like to get a drink sometime?”

She’s got this afterglow on her skin, makes her cheeks look soft and pink and so inviting. Her eyes crease a little at the edges and she smiles pleasantly. There’s a mark on her throat in the shape of his mouth and he knows he has a couple, too. Part of him thinks it’s only because he’s in such a good mood, and another part thinks it’s because right now, in this second, she looks so beautiful he can’t even really breathe right, but everything inside of him is clambering up at the thought of seeing her again. And so he smiles back and tells her, “I’d like that very much.”

.x.

**Author's Note:**

> listen--


End file.
